


Always Take Care of Your Friends

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First published in Live Journal Section 7 Short Affairs</p><p>Prompt words:  Nibble and Increase<br/>Prompt Colour:  Crimson</p><p>Illya's injured and his friends help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Take Care of Your Friends

The two of them sat there  **nibbling** on the cheese left for them.    “We are so lucky to have such a nice man to live with papa.”  
  
“That we are son.”   The sound of the key in the door lock had the two of the scurrying behind the chair.  
  
When the door opened Illya stumbled into his apartment holding his stomach.   He had been in the laundry room downstairs when a woman came over to talk to him.   They spoke for a few minutes until he turned from getting his items out of the washer.   The knife she was holding was embedded in this stomach before he even noticed it.  
  
“Thrush sends their greetings,” she had yelled as she left him on the ground.  
  
Struggling to his feet, he left the laundry on the ground and forced himself to walk to the elevator.   Leaning again the wall as the elevator went up, he felt the wetness of his blood escaping the wound.  He held onto the railing until he reached his floor.   Finally he managed to get to his door and succeeded getting his key into the lock. Almost falling into the apartment, he reset his alarm without thinking about it.  
  
Illya was just able to make it halfway across the room before collapsing on the couch trying to grab his communicator but was unable to reach it before he lost consciousness.     The  **crimson**  stain on his chest was spreading.  His respiratory rate was  **increasing**  and he was becoming weaker by the minute.  
  
“Papa what do we do? Our friend is hurt.”  
  
“I will go check on him.   You hide here.”   With that papa ran across the floor and up the couch looking at the bleeding man.  The crimson fluid was running onto the floor.   
  
Returning from the couch after looking over the man lying there, the smaller one begged his father.  “We have to do something.  He is always so kind to us.”     
  
“I agree son but what can we do.”    
  
The two looked around until the little one saw the alarm wires.  “Father look!  We could break those and his alarm would go off.  That would get him help.”  
  
“Great idea son!  Let’s get to it, he has lost consciousness.”  
  
Together the two nibbled on the wires. Within minutes the alarm began, sending the two scampering back to their hole.  
  
…….  
  
It was a few weeks before Illya was released from medical and could return to his apartment.  Although no one from security could figure out how the alarm wires were destroyed, Illya just smiled.  
  
“Okay Illya, the doctor said back to bed for the rest of the day,” Napoleon told him as he set down the supplies from medical.  
  
“I need to do something first,” the Russian told him moving toward the kitchen.    
  
“Illya,” Napoleon sighed.    
  
“One minute then I will go to bed.”   He said reaching into the refrigerator grabbing a few piece of cheese.  After placing them on a small plate, he handed it to Napoleon.  “Put this by that mouse hole will you.”   
  
“You’re feeding the mice?  Housekeeping isn’t going to like this.”  But put it down anyway.    
  
As the men headed into Illya’s bedroom, they heard the squeaking of mice.   
  
 “Thank you my friends.  I appreciate your help.”   Illya murmured.  
  
“You honestly don’t think the mice had anything to do with this do you?” Napoleon laughed.  
Illya only smiled at him as he slipped into bed.  
  
…….  
  
“Look papa our friend it back and looked better.  He even left us some cheese.”  
  
 “Remember son, always take care of your friends and they will take care of you.” With that the two sat down to eat the gift from their friend.


End file.
